1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying an image using an electro-optic element such as a liquid crystal element.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there has been suggested an electro-optic device in which pixel circuits are arranged in a matrix form so as to correspond to intersections of a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of signal lines, respectively. JP-A-2009-116247 discloses a configuration in which a plurality of signal lines is divided into a plurality of sets (hereinafter, referred to as “wiring groups”) in units of a predetermined number, a predetermined precharge potential is concurrently supplied to the signal lines of each set, and a gray scale potential corresponding to a designated gray scale of each pixel circuit is supplied to the respective signal lines of each wiring group in a time division manner during each writing period.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2009-116247, a case (hereinafter, referred to as “writing shortage”) where the potential of the signal line does not completely reach a target gray scale potential from the precharge potential may occur. When a time length is sufficiently ensured during each writing period, the writing shortage is resolved. However, in order to realize a double-speed driving operation for preventing blur in a moving image, realize stereoscopic vision by displaying a parallax image in a time division manner, and realize high precision of a display image, it is necessary to supply the gray scale potential to each pixel circuit at high speed. Therefore, it is difficult to ensure a sufficient time length of the writing time. Moreover, when a driving circuit with high driving performance is used, the potential of the signal line can reach the target gray scale potential in a short time. However, a problem may arise in that a circuit size or power consumption increases.